Paralyzer
by Montrealae90
Summary: Sasuke invite Naruto to see him and his band Tsukiyomi no Kaasu Curse of the Moon Reader play at the hottest club in Konoha. The yummy blonde has no idea what he gets himself into! Or does he? NaruSasuNaru! Smexy Sasuke! and YAOI! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


Paralyzer

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: NaruSasuNaru

Rating: M

Sum: Sasuke invite Naruto to see him and his band Tsukiyomi no Kaasu (Curse of the Moon Reader) play at the hottest club in Konoha. The poor blonde has no idea what he gets himself into! Hot SMEXY! Sasuke Cute adorable! Naruto.

Disclaimer: Rei:….don't wanna…but don't own…I WISH!

Rei: OMG! THIS JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO THE SONG PARALYZER BY FINGER ELEVEN! OMG IT WAS SOOOOO SASUKE SINGING! AND IM LIKE-

Naruto: Rei you left caps on again…T.T

Rei: (blushes) Oh um gomen about that ^--^" lol

Naruto: Hey where's Kikyo-chan? (looks round)

Rei: Busy looking for yuri pics…I swear she's as bad as Jiriya! Warnings please Sasuke.

Sasuke: Usurantonkachi…

Rei: (glares) Fuck you Uchiha…just do the damn warnings…I've been hacking ALL DAY! (I'm sick with flu .)

Sasuke: (smirks) Stupid whore…fine. Warnings: YUMMYNESS BETWEEN HOT BISHONEN! NO LIKE NO READ!

Rei: Domo…anyway R&R!

Dedication: To BlueEyedWulf-san! Love your stories! Absolutely adore them! For you friend!

Naruto looked up at the brightly lit letters above a small building, and frowned. Why was he here again? Oh yea cause an annoying stuck up teme asked him too…Damn asshole pretty much forced the blonde to show up too. And what the fuck up with the name of the building being, Kitsune Lounge anyway?!

The blonde haired angel sighed. 'This is going to be a looooooooong night…' he thought. The said boy wore black skinny jeans, a tight orange shirt, a black jacket and black and white converse. His bright blond hair contrasting greatly against the dark color. His sky blue eyes bright with a tint of amusement and annoyment. He sighed once more and entered the club.

Once inside he noticed a few people were Goths and punks. Some he knew other he had no idea. In the back of the club stood a few people on a stage. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Who knew even Sasuke-teme had a band. It still amazes him every time he thinks about it. The band which Sasuke had formed has been know to actually be pretty good. Naruto has yet to believe that. He scanned the area to look for someplace to stand or sit he found. He found one smack dab in the middle of the club. It looked a little sketchy though, like it was meant for him to find. He shrugged it of nonchalantly. He weaved through the crowed of people and sat down in the empty chair. The table by him was decorated with a burgundy cloth and onyx tableware. The roses in the middle of the table were a blood red, with little black specks in them. He never knew such flower existed. He took the exotic flower in hand and sniffed it. It smelled so…different, but he knew this scent. He had no time left when an announcer on stage started talking. He placed the flower back and looked at the man. The man had a lot of piercing. And I mean A LOT. Naruto's eyes widened noticing 8 in each ear, each a different shade of red. His face was not thankfully covered in piercing but he did have a nose piercing going through both his nostrils like a bull. Which made Naruto quirk a brow. He wore purple skin tight jeans, his shirt was a skin tight red with a dragon on it, he wore a chain meil underneath. As Naruto stopped looking at the announcer he finally started to tune in to what he was saying.

"-Alright! You guys ready to rock!?" The announcer got a cheer from the crowd. The man smirked. "Well then lets bring them out! Our special guest…Tsukiyomi no Kaasu!" Naruto looked around as the crowd went crazy. Girls started screaming when an upbeat song started to play. Then a ripping guitar soared through the crowed causing Naruto to shudder he looked who it was and it was none other then Inuzuka Kiba. On drums he saw was Aburame Shino, and on base was Sabaku no Gaara, but what made his eyes go wide was the person standing at the main microphone. The person wore a black tight sleeveless turtle neck, black baggy bondage pants, and black leather boots. Four chains hung off the singers hips, while belts adorned the shirt. Naruto's mouth hung agape as those sinful lips began to move, making his entire body tingle with lustful pleasure. "Sasuke…"

_**I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place**_

The young Uchiha smirked when he saw the blonde shudder from pleasure. Yes he did admit he had one SEXY voice. He couldn't even believe it himself. He loved making the crowd writhe in ecstasy because of him, especially a lithe blonde sitting in front of him. As he thought this he looked straight at the blonde while going into the chorus._  
__**Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still **_He saw Naruto began panting and smirked._  
__**If your body matches  
What your eyes can do**_Naruto flushed red.  
_**You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**_

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully Sasuke smirked_**.  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place **_The smirk intensified.  
_**  
Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you**_ Sasuke pointed at Naruto_  
__**I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do **_Sasuke smirked watching Naruto shiver_  
__**You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**_

The whole crowd was screaming as the tempo began to die down a little. Sasuke took the microphone off its holder and started to wave his arms. The crowd obediently did the same. A sadistic smirk came across a pale face.

_**We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**_

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you Sasuke smirked as he walking off stage causing fans to scream._  
__**I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do **_He started walking towards Naruto_  
__**You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**_He stood in front of the blonde causing Naruto's eyes to widen_  
__**You'll probably move right through**_He grabbed the blondes arm and yanked him up._  
__**Me on my way to you**_He then promptly kissed the blonde making said boy moan. And every other fangirl in the crowd screamed.

As the two fought for dominance the announcer came back onto the stage and an embarrassed cough made its way up his throat. "W-Well weren't they great!?" The crowd of people screamed in approval. The man smiled nervously while he walked off stage he muttered, 'I need a new job…'

Sasuke smirked at his band and they winked knowingly. The raven then picked up his little blonde and disappeared in a puff a smoke. All the band members could do was shake their heads and chuckle.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As the raven and his bundle made it to the young Uchiha's house, a whole new meaning to "hot" became real. Their tongues still battled with each other, Sasuke being the victor. When Naruto parted his lips for air, a string of saliva hung between them. The angel's cheeks were a flame red, while the dark one's were a shade lighter. They panted as they got much needed air. As if sensing it, Sasuke caught Naruto off guard by answering the unsaid question. "Because I love you usurantonkachi…" Naruto's eyes widened. "If you did not realize the song was written for you…which is why I wanted you to go to the club…" Sasuke smirked seeing the red tint that was fading on Naruto's cheeks come back full blown. Naruto glared but nipped at the ravens lip and said, "I love you too teme, but if you don't shut the fuck up and fuck me, Ill skrew you myself." Sasuke's smirk widened and brought his lips down for a searing kiss, then saying. "Well we don't want that happening now do we?..." With that the older shinobi picked up the younger and made his way towards the raven's room.

The steam on the windows seamed to have intensified, as if knowing what its occupants were up too. The heat inside Naruto was unbearable. He was too hot, and it was ALL Sasuke-teme's fault! Damn the bastard and his sexy singing! He moaned loudly as he was pushed against a wall. Sasuke looked like he couldn't take much more ethier. "D-dobe if you k-keep making those noises, I'm gonna fuck you right here!" Naruto only continued to make those sexy sounds that drove the raven insane. "On-Onegai Sasuke-sama onegai! I-I don't think I can hold out much longer! Please just fuck me! Fill me with your hot cock! I need you love please!" If the Uchiha wanted to cry, this would be the time. Naruto's dirty talk finally made him snap. He ripped of his outfit and Naruto's in one quick strike. The said blonde crying out as his cock hit the cooling air. Sasuke wincing as his did. Naruto noticing his lover in pain got on his knees and not even thinking twice took the raven into his mouth. The youngest Uchiha didn't even know what hit him. All he could do was pant and moan, bracing himself against the wall, tears in his eyes from pleasure. Seeing Naruto's head bob up and down on him made his own cheeks flush hotly. He suddenly cried out as two slick fingers had entered him. He looked down at Naruto who was smirking. "Took too long…" The fox proceeded to assault from the front and behind. Sasuke could hear the delicious sound of slick fingers entering him and a hot mouth on him. If not the sounds just made him hotter. As his panting increased he felt the heat in stomach blossom, getting bigger and bigger. His eyes widened and he cried out hotly. "Y-Yamette kudasai! N-Naruto! I-Iku i-iku! Ah! Oh god I'm gonna cum!" Naruto feeling the raven tense up stopped and smirked looking into the eyes of a glaring raven. All he said was, "Bend over…"

Sasuke blushed as he was turned on his hands and knees. His hands flat on the red wood flooring, his ass stuck up in the air. What embarrassed the Uchiha the most was that he was _bottoming! _Uchiha's _never_ bottomed unless they were women! All the raven's thoughts were swept away as a hard cock was pressed at his puckered entrance. He gasped, feeling the heat and pre-cum sliding off it. Naruto smirked and asked softly, "Your ready?" Sasuke shyly nodded. "Just hurry up baka…AH!" It was when those last word were sad the Uchiha felt himself being ripped into. Tears came to his eyes, yet the feeling was pleasurable. He moaned unknowingly, giving a grinning Naruto a chance for some teasing. "Why you masochistic whore…You like that huh?" Sasuke blushed like a school girl and glared, but it was changed to a look of pure pleasure when the younger began moving. "Yea you little bitch. You DO like that…" Sasuke threw his head from side to side moaning wantonly as Naruto found his prostate and assaulted it ruthlessly. Naruto gently nipped at his lovers neck and thrust harder. He then whispered into his uke's ear. "Tell me you like it…Tell me you want more." The older shinobi's face was a brilliant red but he moaned hotly again. "Oh god Naruto please…oh kami O-Onegai! It feels so good! M-Motto m-motto! Oh god! Fuck me more!" Hearing his loves request he did not deny. He gave his lover what he wanted. His cock repeatedly slammed Sasuke's prostate sending the boy into a state of oblivion. He was so close he could taste it. Naruto began stroking the boy neglected dick causing a purr to come up between the boys swollen lips. Sasuke gasped as the familiar heat began to pool in his abdomen. "N-Naruto onegai! I-Iku iku! Oh god! IKU IKU! I'M COMING! NARUTOOO!!!!" the young raven no sooner exploded onto the hard wood flooring. His pearly white cum splattered onto the floor. Naruto soon flowing after, his own cum inside the raven. They both collapsed onto the floor and shared a lazy, but passionate kiss. Naruto smirked, giving a reason for Sasuke to smirk as well.

"I'm topping next time loser…I'm not paralyzed by you…"

"Yea, yea whatever…love you…"

"Love you too…

~Owari.

Rei: UWAAAA!!!! OMG! I FINISHED! .

Naruto: (smirks) Good job Rei! (pats her on the back)

Sasuke: T—T I wanna cry…(hold as kitty plushie to himself)

Naruto and Rei: Reviews and fanart! MUCH LURVS!


End file.
